


Blood and Bad Times

by GallifreyanChild



Series: GallifreyanChild's Oneshot Books [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blue Needs a Hug, Ch. 4 is inspired by FINAGLC, CreepSwap, CreepSwap Universe, Frisk Is A Bitch, Genocide, Gore, I'll probably add more as the 'Berry Wrong' story continues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Past physical abuse, Poor Papyrus, Poor Sans, Repeated Murder, SO, Sadistic Shit, Sans Needs A Hug, Shit I forgot to tag these, Things Are Not Okay, Undertale Genocide Route, Yeeeeah just general creepness, and Bad Stretch is a creepy motherfucker who needs to die, flowey is a fucking bastard, im sorry, lots of trigger warnings, mMMMM so I originally said yandere papyrus but that's not really true, mental manipulation, no im not, poor little berry, sort of, there's good stretch and bad stretch, violence for no good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: So I have a SFW one-shot collection, but where do I put those random things that just can't go in there? Generally because they're too violent and/or creepy?The answer to that is Galli makes another oneshot book because they're quite sadistic. The End.**There will be creepy rape themes but keep in mind that this is M not E so there's no explicit sexual content. Just themes and general... creepiness. Oh and lots and LOTS of blood and gore and violence <3





	1. Load

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmkay so I don't want to raise the rating of my SFW oneshot collection
> 
> so here we have VIOLENCE. SO MUCH VIOLENCE. AND JUST SADISTIC SHIT IN GENERAL. 
> 
> I'm not much of a gore-whore tbh??? I just really love blade wounds because damn you can get so creative, especially when describing blood and the way it drips and falls oh man I love blood
> 
> SO UM HERE YOU GUYS GO

The child smirked at the pile of dust on the floor of the golden hall. Then the smile fell. That was  _ IT? _ No, that couldn't be all there was to it. Clutching their knife tighter, they reloaded their last save point.

They were at the beginning of the Hall again.

Their sneakers clicked softly against the tile and a skeleton stood before them, cast half in shadow.

"That expression you're wearing..." he said, then tilted his head to the side. "Well. I won't grace it with a description." Ooh. That was new.

The child smiled and the battle started.

It was almost too easy this time, killing him. Same speech at the end, hobbling off and turning to dust. Well. That was that. Unless...

They loaded again.

"That expression you're wearing... you're really kind of a freak, aren't you?" Sans remarked.

The child grinned, giddy and bright. They could keep going with this.

_ Slash. Dodge. Slash. Miss. Blaster. Dodge. Slash. _

_ Hit. _

The skeleton hadn't dodged in time, and it caught both participants by surprise. Sans' eyelights shrunk to minimal capacity as he stared down at his gaping, bleeding wound. The child, Frisk, only cackled with glee as the skeleton fell to the floor.

They didn't wait for his speech. They walked forward and stepped on his skull, crushing it and turning it to dust under the force of their foot.

They loaded their save point once more.

Sans stood at the center of the hall, breathing heavily. "Burn in hell, kiddo," he growled, summoning a blaster before they even stepped forward.

He managed to kill them twice in this way before they got him once again with their knife. They didn't wait for anything. They dragged their knife slowly across his neck, making taunting remarks about the way they'd murdered his brother. It was, perhaps, merciful that he dusted within minutes, except for the one factor that still existed.

_ Load. _

The skeleton in the center of the hall clenched his fists.

The child giggled, stepping forward.

"What the hell do you  _ want _ from me?!?" Sans shouted, the hopeless cry echoing throughout the hall.

Frisk giggled again.  _ "I want to see you suffer." _

_ Slash. _

_ Hit. _

_ Load. _

"You want to see me suffer? Heh. You already have."

_ Slash. _

_ Hit. _

_ Load _ .

"Back again? Can't say I'm surprised."

_ Slash. _

_ Hit. _

_ Load. _

"...Why?"

_ Slash. _

_ Hit. _

_ Load. _

"..."

_ Slash. _

_ Hit. _

_ Load. _

He'd stopped defending himself. He just stood there, and they lunged, and he turned to dust. But Frisk wouldn't stop there. They were determined. He remembered. They KNEW they could evoke another reaction out of him. After all... he remembered. He  _ remembered _ , and  _ that's  _ why he was such an entertaining toy to play around with.

_ Slash. _

_ Hit. _

_ Load. _

Frisk lost count of how many times they did it. They only momentarily paused when the skeleton in front of them was found trembling, one time. 

They guffawed in utter disbelief. "You're scared. Ooh, I've got you _ scared!" _

Sans said nothing.

"I thought you were scared before, but  _ THIS!  _ You're utterly terrified. This wasn't even a  _ possibilit _ y for you before... you thought I'd just move on!  _ HAH!  _ Tough luck, comedian," Frisk said. "And now... you're facing the possibility that I'll just keep loading, over and over, killing you again and again... and that, whoo boy, it  _ terrifies  _ you."

Seeing as they didn't get any other reaction out of the shaking sack of bones, they thrust their knife through his forehead. The bone made a sickening crunching noise, and little hairline cracks spread out as Sans gave a shriek of pain, then turning to dust.

_ Load. _

Sans was crying this time. Shaking and crying. He stood there muttering small pleas and other such mantras. _ 'Don't kill me again.' 'Just let me stay dead.' 'End this.' _

Frisk gave a loud, hearty laugh as they took their time in slicing off each of his limbs before grinding his skull into dust.

_ Load. _

Sans took a step back, then another and another as Frisk continued approaching. They walked faster than him, however, and were soon nose to nose with him. Frisk pulled up their knife, the point resting right under the skeleton's chin.

_ "Run." _

Sans complied. He turned around and sprinted for the end of the hall.

He got a knife through his back as a reward.

_ Load. _

"Why don't we try this?" Frisk suggested this time. "Don't move. Don't make any noises. If you succeed in that, I won't kill you.”

He stood stock-still, not daring to move as the kid idly walked around him. They fiddled with their knife, musing over how to murder him this time, because he'd move or speak eventually. They knew he would. 

Suddenly, they got an idea as they walked behind the skeleton. "I wonder how you'd react if I did this with your  _ brother!" _ they exclaimed suddenly, a murderous, gleeful grin spreading on their face.

The child got to witness the fear-induced wail Sans gave as he spun around wildly, then his shrieks of agony as they pinned him to the ground and began cutting him up, piece by tiny piece.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was screaming at FaeMyth because i always scream at her about my stories but really I just
> 
> Me: some people write porn without plot  
> Me: I write gore without plot  
> Me: three cheers for galli  
> Fae: pfff
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE :D


	2. There's Something Berry Wrong Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch isn't sure that he's in the right universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanon: Blue doesn't actually call Stretch 'Papy', it's always either Pap or Papyrus (Papy was a nickname that Sans only used as a babybones, speaking of which, I also hc older brother! Swap Papyrus).
> 
> That's just a small relevant detail.
> 
> Also.
> 
> Make sure that you take notice of the bright, shiny new Archive Warning. (It's only lightly implied, but...)

“Hey, Sans? I’m going to go visit the classic ‘verse. You wanna tag along?”

Stretch waited for an answer as Blue thought. The smaller skeleton shook his head.

“No, you go on ahead! I have some chores to catch up on! Have a safe trip, Papyrus!”

“Seeya, bro.” With a small smile cast in the direction of his brother, Stretch went out back to the machine.

Checking to make sure nothing had mysteriously fallen apart while he was gone, Stretch found the results satisfactory and began inputting the coordinates. The machine whirred to life, and he felt himself being transported to the other dimension.

\-----------------------

Now this was… odd.

Normally, he got transported almost directly to the front steps of the brothers’; house. Well, the machine wasn’t accurate every time. It’s how they discovered the others in the first place. But with how far off he was - all the way into Waterfall, he doubted he was in the right universe.

He made it out of the marsh in a relatively small amount of time, sticking his hands in his pockets as he shuffled his way through Snowdin. A couple of the Snowdin inhabitants greeted him with a smile and a wave, calling him out by name, so - did he not travel anywhere? Was he still at home, just having transported to Waterfall instead of to another universe? It sounded likely.

Hm.

Stretch was interrupted from his thoughts by a harsh bump to his shoulder, for which he looked up into the unblinking gaze of a rather familiar yellow lizard monster.

“Oh, hey, Alphys,” he greeted.

“There you are!” Alphys said, expression brightening. “I was looking for you!”

“Heh, shortcut gone wrong,” Stretch fibbed. “Got shunted over to Waterfall.”

Alphys snorted. “Yeah, okay. Anyways, listen,” she said, tone sobering up. “Sans called in sick again today.”

“Sick?” Stretch asked, confused. “As far as I know, he’s been going to all the training meet-ups.”

“Yeah, I got that sort of vibe too,” Alphys said. “I don’t think he’s really sick. Next time you see him, find out what’s bugging him, will ya?”

“Will do,” Stretch said, giving a half-hearted salute.

Alphys clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks, really appreciate it. Well, I gotta go deliver some reports to the Queen. See you, Papyrus.”

“Bye Alphys,” he said, giving a little wave as the Captain of the Royal Guard continued past him. Stretch furrowed his brows, then walked the rest of the way back to his and brother’s house.

Opening the the door and heading inside, Stretch called out, “Sans? I’m home,”

Instead of getting a startled exclamation of ‘Already?!?’ or a question on where he’d actually gone(his clothes being a little damp from his trek through Waterfall), he was met with a faint, stuttered reply. “I - I’m in the kitchen!”

Stretch shuffled into the kitchen area, smiling a bit when he saw his brother from across the room, standing behind the central counter of their kitchen. “Oh. There you are,” he said as he sat down at their small table.

“Yup! Almost done fixing lunch!” Blue replied, turning around and giving him a smile. It seemed a bit… forced, however. Strained. There were a couple of light, metallic clinking sounds as Blue turned to keep preparing his tacos. “So, how has your day been, Papy?”

Stretch tilted his head to the side, a bit confused. Okay, Blue hadn’t called him ‘Papy’ since he was a little kid. Secondly… “I’ve only been gone about half an hour,” Stretch said.

Blue looked at him strangely, not responding, until he very slowly, very carefully, told him “You’ve been gone for the better part of the morning, at your sentry post.” A bit more metallic clinking. “Time must fly fast out there, huh?”

Stretch sat there and thought for a moment - no, he hadn’t been at his sentry post at all - he’d told Blue exactly where he was going. As Stretch immediately assumed the worst - a reset - a nauseous feeling grew in the pit of his non-existent stomach. The timelines had been stabilized, hadn’t they? Why was this happening now? Had he teleported and then a reset occurred while he was teleporting, dragging him back to his universe? Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. He frowned, but quickly corrected it and responded to his brother, “Yeah, I think I fell asleep at my station. That must be why.”

Blue nodded. “Well, that’d do it,” he replied.

Stretch paused, expecting a remark about his lazy habits - but none came. His brows furrowed as he watched his brother chop up some lettuce. “Aren’t you… aren’t you going to tell me I shouldn’t sleep at my station?” he asked, confused.

There was more metallic clinking as Blue turned towards him with an expression that seemed startled, and a little… nervous? “Why would I do that?” he asked, bringing his taco supplies over to the counter in the center of the kitchen and beginning to put the tacos together.

“Uh… because you hate my lazy habits?” Stretch supplied.

Blue nearly dropped the taco shell he was holding. “I - I don’t hate your habits,” he said. Stretch noticed that his brother refused to meet his gaze. “I just… think you could improve upon your lifestyle, that’s all.”

Stretch blinked. Something was up. “Okay,” he said, choosing not to argue that point at the moment. Instead, he switched to what he had learned earlier today. “I saw Alphys today.”

“You did?” Blue replied, voice wavering slightly, in a sort of… fearful tone.

Okay, this was worrying him. “Yeah, she stopped me in the town square. She said you’d been calling in sick.”

Blue froze. “I - I’m sorry,” he said, starting to tremble. The metallic clinking grew in volume. “I - I won’t call in sick any more, I promise I’ll go to all the training, meet-ups, please-”

“Whoa, hey,” Stretch said, standing up abruptly out of his chair and making his way around the table to stand on the opposite side of the counter that Blue was standing behind. “It’s all right, it’s fine, I just-” Stretch sighed, “I want to know why you’re calling in sick.”

Blue blinked once, twice. He didn’t formulate an answer right away - was he scared or ashamed of why he called in sick? “I - I was…” he started, then trailed off, apparently unsure of how to reply.

Stretch started to walk around to the other side of the counter - to console his brother, maybe give him a hug, assure him that it was all right - but what he saw had his stop dead in his tracks.

“...Sans,” he said, slowly.

The smaller skeleton jumped at the word, causing a few more metallic clinks. “Y-Yes, Papy?”

“...What are those?” Stretch asked, gesturing downwards.

Blue shifted. There were a couple more clinks. “...My shackles?” There were, in fact, two links of solid metal around each of Blue’s ankles. They connected to a pair of rather long chains, which led back and were attached to… the wall?

Stretch’s eye sockets seemed even more hollow than usual. “Your what?” he said, though it sounded more like an accusatory statement than a question.

Blue flinched, and with that flinch, Stretch did so as well, taking a step back. He held out his arms, like one might do to a scared animal. “Just - why are you wearing shackles?” he asked slowly. “Did - did someone do this to you?”

Blue’s expression was a mix of fear and confusion as he nodded.

“Okay,” Stretch said. “Who?”

Blue furrowed his brows before he replied, nervous, “...You.”

Stretch’s eyesockets widened, but before he had time to even react to that, his attention was stolen away by the sound of the door opening.

“I’m home, my wonderful star,” called out an eerily familiar voice.

Stretch shared a quick glance with Blue, then walked out from around the counter and went to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room only to halt immediately in the doorway as he spotted someone.

That someone was a monster, who, down to the bone structure, posture, and even the very clothes he wore, looked  _ exactly  _ like Stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who wants me to continue this... just say so in the comments.
> 
> Because I have an idea of where this may go... >:3


	3. There's Something Berry Wrong Here (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 2000 WORDS YEEEEAH
> 
> enjoy the pain <3

It was impossible to tell who lashed out first.

Blue shrieked in terror as a bone barely missed his clavicle, impaling the wall behind him. He ducked behind the counter with impossible speed, pressing himself against it and shaking so hard that his chains started clanking.

Not that it could be heard over the yells and slashes of bone and firing of blasters. The house around them was getting demolished, but Stretch didn’t care. This guy, whoever he was, had hurt his brother.

Or was this Sans even his brother? Stretch grit his teeth as he summoned a wave of bones and sent them forward, knowing that this could very well be another alternate universe - actually, it most likely was. The other ‘him’ scowled, calling forth a set of two blasters and firing them in a crossed pattern - Stretch barely blipped out of the way of those in time, but he didn’t reorient himself fast enough to avoid the tackle that came his way from the other skeleton.

“Huh,” the other him said through gritted teeth. “You know what I noticed?” He dug his phalanges into Stretch’s wrists, keeping them pinned despite the struggling. “You don’t have any killing intent. I wonder why… certainly you have no reason to spare me, hm?” 

Stretch blinked, outraged. “What?”

The other leaned in a bit closer. “Stupidly naive  _ and  _ slow? Wouldn’t peg another me as the type,” he sneered.

“It’s- that’s not-” Stretch sputtered. The other him was right, as much as he hated to think it - why was he holding back?

His thoughts drifted to his brother.  _ That’s  _ why he always held back. Because it would make his brother happy, and that’s all that had really mattered to him. That’s the way it had always been, no killing intent even if the person was the worst you could possibly imagine. It simply didn’t work that way. That was what his brother believed, and so it… had become habit for him. But now, seeing the other version of his brother, trapped and scared… holding back might not work. He had to do something.

“Doesn’t really matter,” the other him continued. “But I gotta say thanks. Cause now, you’re going to die.”

And in that split second, Stretch lashed out.

As the hand holding his left wrist raised slightly to summon an attack, Stretch yanked as hard as he could and summoned an attack with the darkest, purest intent to kill he could have ever had.

There was a shrill shriek from in the kitchen as the bone Stretch summoned ripped right through the very center of the other’s chest, piercing his soul straight through. Stretch inhaled sharply as the sudden drip of marrow fell down onto his sweater, staining the orange fabric. Stretch looked from the splotch up to the other skeleton’s face, which held a shell-shocked expression.

It turned to hoarse chuckles. “That was… unexpected…” the other version of him said.

Then the monster turned to dust.

 

_ *Your LOVE increased. _

 

Stretch inhaled sharply, then coughed violently as the dust clouded around his face. His soul pounded furiously, the adrenaline from the fight still rushing through him. He snapped his head towards the kitchen.

Due to the quickness with which Stretch turned his head, Blue flinched violently, ducking back behind the counter. 

“Wait! Sans, don’t-”

“Stay away from me!” Blue screeched.

Stretch hurried into the kitchen, more focused on the safety of this alternate version of his brother than - well, the monster he had quite literally just… killed. There was marrow staining his jacket, dust in his eyesockets - he probably should have thought twice before approaching Blue. “Sans, please, I-”

“Stay away!” Blue screeched, scrambling backwards and getting tangled in the chains.

Stretch froze in his place. “Sans, I-”

“You killed him,” Blue said. “You killed him, and you - you’re just  _ like  _ him!” he sobbed, curling up tighter. 

“I - I didn’t have any choice,” Stretch said. “Please, Sans, no sane person keeps their brother chained up,” he said. 

“Stay away, stay away,” Blue muttered.

Stretch ran a hand over his skull. “Look, you don’t have to have anything to do with me if you don’t want to,” he offered. “I’ll - look, you’re obviously in very poor shape - I can get Dr. Undyne, if-”

“NO!” Blue suddenly shrieked. “Don’t take me to Dr. Undyne! Please, I’ll d-do anything you want, just don’t take me to Undyne, please, please!”

“Whoa, whoa!” Stretch said. “I won’t take you to Undyne. Bad idea. No Undyne. Got it,” Stretch said, trying to diffuse the sudden added panic. “...Alphys seemed worried, maybe she-”

“ _ NO! _ ” Blue shrieked again, trying his best to press further into the counter behind him although he was already as close as it would allow. “ _ Please, not Alphys, please-! _ ”

“Okay, okay, not Alphys either, it’s okay, I won’t take you to see either of them,” Stretch said, trying to calm the other. “Is there anyone you would be comfortable with seeing? Anyone you know that might be able to help you?”

Blue looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. He seemed uncertain, not knowing how to respond. He slowly shook his head.

“No one…?” Stretch asked. “Not a soul?”

Another head shake. 

Stretch ran another hand over his skull, the grainy texture of the dust covering his hand making the feeling more unpleasant and unnerving rather than stress relieving. “God…” he muttered. There was  _ no one  _ that Blue felt comfortable enough to go talk to about this? Stretch thought of suggesting some more people, but… he felt he’d only get a reaction similar to that of when he’d mentioned Undyne and Alphys. So, then…

This universe really wasn’t safe  _ at all.  _ Not if Blue was reacting this wildly to Undyne and Alphys, of all people.

“Okay, how about-” Stretch started, taking a step closer, but Blue started scooting away and he stopped, “Whoa, relax. I’m just going to undo your chains. Can I do that?”

Blue looked uneasy, but nodded. He uncurled slightly.

Stretch stepped closer and crouched down next to him, trying to undo the shackles attached to Blue. Now that he was closer, he could get a better look at him. From far away, he couldn’t see the small injuries that lined the other’s bones, but now, he could - the multiple cuts and bruises just barely hidden by the edges of the other’s clothing, visible when the other shifted positions or moved a certain way. Stretch let out a breath and tried not to think about it.

“Dammit… the chains won’t come off…” Stretch muttered. “I’m going to have to cut them.”

Carefully, Stretch summoned a bone, not a large one, but he could still hear the sharp intake of breath Blue gave. Quickly, he stabbed the bone into one chain, and then the other.

The bone dissipated in Stretch’s hand. He let out a small breath. “There. Now’s you’re not chained to-”

Stretch didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before Blue caught him by surprise, shoving him quickly and bolting past him.

“Wh- Sans!” Stretch exclaimed, eyesockets widening in surprise.

Sans sprinted out the door.

_ That was not good. _

In fear of something happening to him - who knew how many awful people would be out there, from what Blue had inadvertently revealed to him - Stretch scrambled to his feet, hurrying out the door and into the snow, rushing after Blue.

“Sans! Sans, wait!” Stretch yelled, running after the other skeleton. If he was thinking straight, he would have teleported in front of him, but panic seemed to be the only thing on his mind. The snow hindered his movement(he had never been good at running in snow) and caused him to stumble a bit, but he chased after Blue in hopes that he could catch up to him and calm the other down.

However, all those hopes were dashed as soon as Stretch saw a yellow, armor-clad lizard in the snow up ahead, only a little ways away from Blue.

Alphys.

As a last-ditch effort, Stretch threw out his hand and reached for Blue’s soul. As soon as he felt it, he activated his blue magic and gripped it as tightly as possible, holding onto it with every last bit of strength he had. Blue let out a cry, falling face-first into the snow as the blue magic took hold. Stretch quickly caught up, stopping in the snow next to Blue as he tried to catch his breath.

“Sans, I-” Stretch started, but it died off when he saw the expression on Blue’s face. Terrified. A sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

“So there he is!” called a voice. Stretch looked up - it was Alphys. “Finally caught the twerp, did you?”

Stretch’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. It was one thing to assume what Alphys was like from Blue, but it was a whole different thing to actually… experience it. 

“Heh,” Alphys said, looking down at Blue with disdain. “Well, be sure ta teach him a lesson, yeah? Don’t want him to think that skipping out on training for a solid week is all right.”

“Yeah.” Stretch could only nod. “I’ll, uh… take him back to the house. Teach him a lesson,” he fibbed. That statement made his spine shiver in utter disgust.

Alphys cast her gaze down at Blue. “Seeya tomorrow at training,” she said, although it sounded more like a threat than anything.

With his blue magic still holding tightly onto Blue’s soul, Stretch turned around and started heading back to the house.

“Oh, and Pap?”

Stretch stopped, then turned around. “Yeah, Alph?” he said, forcing his voice to sound casual. 

“What’s with the dust?”

Stretch froze.

Alphys’ eyes narrowed.

He grabbed on to Blue’s arm, then blipped out of there.

Arriving in the workshop out back behind the brothers’ home in this universe, Stretch immediately released his hold on Blue’s soul. Miraculously, the smaller skeleton didn’t try to run off - just stayed put, quivering. A pang of guilt stabbed through his soul, but he couldn’t focus on that - right now, they had to leave.

“We need to get you out of this universe,” Stretch said, searching for a light switch. Fortunately, it was in the same place as the one in his own workshop, and the fluorescent bulbs flickered on fairly quickly. It was nothing short of a miracle that the machine looked completely intact - the other him  _ had  _ mentioned other universes, so Stretch guessed it was possible that the other him had repaired his own machine just in case. “And we need to do it quick before Alphys finds out where we’ve gone.”

Blue didn’t respond, nor did Stretch expect him to. He had just been through a terrifying ordeal and there was absolutely no time for him to adjust, acclimate, or even process what had happened. Plus, Stretch himself had done some things that absolutely terrified the smaller monster. There was no way that he expected Blue to even listen to him.

The machine whirred to life, Stretch having found the correct input in order to turn on the device. The coordinates of his home universe were long since memorized, and he put them in as fast as he possibly could without making any mistakes. 

There was a pounding on the door of the workshop. “Open up!”

_ Alphys. _

Stretch reached out a hand to Blue and put his other hand on the machine. “Take my hand,” he said. “Please, we  _ have  _ to leave.”

Alphys banged on the door once more. “HEY! I know you’re in there! Open up!”

“Sans, it’s either this-” he said, nodding his head towards the machine, “-or her-” he nodded towards the door, “and the rest of this sorry, broken universe. Please. I’m trying to help.”

Alphys kicked the door in.

Blue grabbed Stretch’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as long as people want me to continue this, I shall! :D


	4. Playmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your brother is a neat toy -- my favorite, in fact,” Flowey said, though he was ignoring said toy entirely, “but a playmate would be grand.” -- Flowey Is Not A Good Life Coach, by unrestedjade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE THAT QUOTE???
> 
> It's from an amazing fic called Flowey Is Not A Good Life Coach by unrestedjade here on A03, and it's also what inspired this creepy-as-fuck oneshot! This isn't connected in any way to FINAGLC btw, it's just a huge inspiration for this haha
> 
> ALSO IM NOT KIDDING ABOUT GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE JUST FYI SO TURN BACK IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH
> 
> (tbh I myself am squeamish but somehow I really really enjoy writing shit like this, lol maybe I'm a sadist)
> 
> enjoy you sadistic freaks <3

Flowey wasn't sure who had started their game. It was long ago and he couldn't remember who had discovered the other's abilities, but one thing was clear. They both were eager to continue.

“Heya, Sans,” Flowey had greeted, chipper and bright. It was the beginning of a new reset, and they met in their usual spot near the Snowdin sentry station. “Boy, that last one didn't turn out quite right, did it?”

Sans sighed, lifting his eyelids in a disinterested manner and slowly moving his eye-lights to gaze at Flowey. “You killed her too soon. She would've run to Undyne and then we'd have the evidence we needed. Instead, I got executed for a murder  _ you _ committed,” he huffed. 

“I reset!” Flowey protested. “No harm, no foul, right?”

Sans raised a brow but said nothing.

Flowey huffed, then thought for a moment while Sans rest his head on the counter of the sentry station. It seemed like the lazy skeleton was getting bored of playing around. No, that simply wouldn’t do. He couldn’t have his only playmate give up. What was something that would pique the other’s interest for sure?

Flowey’s thoughtful expression slowly transformed into a smile, and he turned his head upwards towards Sans. “Why don’t we play around with a new toy this time?”

* * *

 

Papyrus wasn't stupid. Not that people said that, of course, but rather, they just underestimated his intelligence! However, people did act sometimes as if Papyrus was oblivious. Unobservant. It was a little off-putting, because as a Royal Guardsman - in training - he had to be observant in order to capture a human. 

It bothered him sometimes that even his own brother looked at him that way. 

Lately, it had grown worse. Sans seemed… uninterested in everything. It was no secret to Papyrus that Sans struggled with depressive issues and troubling mental situations, but never in all his life had Papyrus seen Sans fall this low. Tired, lazy, inactive were all things that described Sans’ personality on a day-to-day basis, but lately he was lethargic, uninterested in anything. Not even Papyrus’ puzzles!

Sans was  _ always  _ interested in his puzzles.

Speaking of puzzles, Papyrus was almost done with his rounds. He watched with a growing smile as the axes swung and the flame burst at random intervals across the bridge that housed the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. Perfect working condition. With a gleeful smile, he turned off the trap and recalibrated it so that it would be ready if a human came through. With everything in place, he turned and continued traipsing through the snow. 

After a few minutes, his brisk walk turned to a leisurely stroll, arms lightly swaying instead of swinging jauntily like before. It was easy to forget about all of your troubles out here in the quiet forest, and it was one of the reason Papyrus was out here so often aside from looking out for humans.

It was also not very difficult to get lost in your thoughts while walking out here, which Papyrus did. That must have been why he didn’t hear his brother yelling at him until he had run right up to him.

“Bro! Bro, you- there’s - you need to-”

“What?” Papyrus asked, turning around. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed his own brother running towards him, but never mind that now! The energy that came with this sudden exclamation was something Papyrus hadn’t seen from his brother in a long while, so he listened carefully, paying rapt attention. “What is it?”

Sans took a moment to catch his breath, nearly doubling over. When he looked up and took a breath, it was all Papyrus could do not to scream at him before he finally blurted, “It’s a human.”

Papyrus stopped.

He blinked.

“ _ What? _ ”

The sheer importance of that sentence slapped Papyrus in the face then and there, and he quickly added, albeit with a bit of a stutter, “W-where?!?”

“They’re over on the other side of the forest,” Sans said, still out of breath. “There’s this cave, they went inside.”

“Well let’s go!” Papyrus exclaimed. “No time to waste! Show me the way!”

Papyrus grew giddy as his brother turned around and began trekking back through the snow. The excited, nervous feeling grew and grew until he was nearly sprinting, although he had to slow down at some points because he didn’t know where he was going, only his brother did, and Sans wasn’t nearly as fast. However, they reached their destination far sooner than Papyrus would have thought, with the speed he knew his brother to have. 

“All right, follow me,” Sans said, motioning for Papyrus to follow him. The cave really was a cave, lit by the same crystals and floating wisps that brightened other parts of the Underground. Papyrus didn’t let that distract him, instead focusing on following Sans.

There were halls. The cave was a lot deeper than it had appeared, and Papyrus found himself walking through narrow passageways to keep up with Sans. When they turned a corner, he spoke up and asked, “Are you sure the human’s in here?”

“Positive, bro,” Sans answered without skipping a beat. 

Papyrus’ brows only furrowed in thought as they kept moving. 

After a while, Papyrus sighed and spoke up again. “Look, Sans, I don’t think-” he started, but upon rounding the next corner, the words died in his nonexistent throat. He could have sworn his brother was in front of him, having just rounded the corner. But there was no one. There was just the rocks and the dim light. 

“Sans?” Papyrus called out. “Okay, it was a prank, I get it now. You really should stop doing things like this!” he reprimanded, taking a few steps forward to try and spot where his brother had hidden. He didn’t see anything.

So faint that he almost didn’t hear it, there was a giggle. High pitched and echoing, it was taunting, malicious. Papyrus took a small step back. “Sans, this isn’t funny! Human capturing is serious business!” he said, still trying to coax his brother out of hiding. Wherever he had gone.

Again. Nothing.

The titter of laughter rang once more throughout the cavern, causing Papyrus to shiver. “Sans, I’m  _ serious _ !” Papyrus started walking forward, the narrow passageways all unfamiliar and daunting. The laughter grew louder, and Papyrus wasn’t happy with that.

“Missing somebody?” A voice called out, airy, light, and taunting. “It’s a shame your brother left you. Shame for him. Not for me though. I get to have you all to myself for a bit…”

Papyrus looked around wildly. “Who are you?  _ Where  _ are you?”

“Silly,” the voice said. “Don’t you remember? Oh, that’s right. You wouldn’t.” It giggled again. “Well, golly, that just means I’m going to have to introduce myself!”

Papyrus yelped as something cold and tendril-like wrapped around his left ankle tightly. He tried to yank his foot out of it, only succeeding in losing his balance and falling forwards. He stuck his arms out in front of him in order to soften his fall, but it really just hurt his hands and arms instead of the rest of him. Papyrus turned around quickly, moving onto his back with his arms propping him up.

Papyrus could make out a small, yellow flower with a face just a few feet away from him, grinning devilishly. It surged towards him, causing him to scramble backwards, as which point he smacked his skull into the wall behind him. The flower now stood eye to eye with him, barely more than a foot away and propped up with vines.

“Howdy, Papyrus,” it said, still in that childish titter. “My name's Flowey! Flowey the flower! And I’m your new best friend!”

The vine curled around his ankle suddenly gave a yank, dragging Papyrus along the stone floor. Scrambling to orient himself, Papyrus summoned a long bone in his hand and tried to hack at the vine holding him. That was soon knocked away by another vine, which curled around his wrist. Papyrus yanked his hand back. “Let me go!” he yelled, summoning another attack in his other hand and wildly swinging. Three more vines came from out of nowhere, one of which he managed to sever, but the other two knocked the bone out of his hand and wrapped around his wrist respectively. Papyrus kicked wildly with his free leg, accomplishing a minimal amount in the short time it took for the remaining vine to restrain it. 

“Now now, Papyrus,” Flowey said, “Struggling will only make things worse! I’d rather not have to crush any limbs this early on.” The yellow flower once again got in Papyrus’ face, smile black and eyes hollow. 

“Stop! Please, stop this!” Papyrus cried out, trying in vain to pull his arms out of the tight grip of the vines.

“I said  _ stop struggling, _ ” Flowey growled, the vines pulling taut. 

It was all Papyrus could do not to break down then and there with the fear and panic that swam through his mind. He trembled in the vines’ grasp. “Why are you doing this?” he asked. “What do you have to gain?!?”

Flowey giggled. “Silly. I’m doing this for  _ fun! _ ” he exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Papyrus!”

Flowey’s wide smile disappeared, a scowl taking its place moments later. “ _ Him, _ ” Flowey growled. “So your trashbag of a brother decided to come back after all.”

“SANS!” Papyrus practically screeched, tugging at the vines some more. His eye sockets had blown even wider as he struggled more fervently. 

The bright, cobalt blue of Sans’ jacket was the first thing that registered in Papyrus’ vision as Sans rounded the corner ahead of him, and the second was the way his eye lights immediately shrunk to little white pinpricks.

“Sans! Run!” Papyrus yelled, frantically looking between Flowey and his brother. “Run, or he’ll get you too!”

“Awh, ever so selfless,” Flowey mocked, sneering. “You’d sacrifice yourself if it meant your brother could get away. How touching.”

“Sans, run!” Papyrus insisted, unsure of why Sans hadn’t started running yet, or if he insisted on staying and helping, why he hadn’t come forward yet. “Run,  _ now! _ If you don’t, then Flowey will get you!”

Flowey let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, that’s hilarious. You better run, Sans,” Flowey taunted, turning to face the other skeleton. “If you don’t run,  _ I’m gonna getcha. _ ” The flower snorted and turned back to Papyrus. 

“Oh no, I’m so scared,” Sans deadpanned, eyelights having gone back to normal, if not a little flat. 

Papyrus sputtered in confusion, “Wh…? Sans? What are you doing?”

Sans shrugged, idly striding closer. “Not really of much use for you to know, bro,” he said. He then looked to Flowey. “Aight, so we’re here. We’ve technically been here about twenty-five times. Remember the timeline where Undyne was executed? We trekked through waterfall and then had to intimidate him,” Sans said, gesturing vaguely to Papyrus, “which took us twenty five saves and loads in order to figure out. So we know how to scare him. Big deal.”

Flowey laughed, “Oh, but Sans! We’re not  _ just  _ going to scare him,” Flowey said, giggling like a madman. “In preparation for the next few resets… you’re going to hurt him.”

Sans raised a brow. “And you didn’t notify me of this before because…?”

“You’d have talked me out of it. Stop being such a wuss and do it already. Make a scratch, break a limb. It doesn’t matter in the long run, it can all be undone,” Flowey reasoned. 

Sans shifted his gaze to Papyrus, who had fallen silent. He sighed, dipping his head slightly with barely fallen shut eyes. “Come on, Flowey. There’s tons of other routes we have to check out, different options to exhaust-”

“Stop stalling, coward,” Flowey snarled. “You just don’t want to hurt your precious brother? Is that it? You’re fine with letting me do it, you’re fine with sitting back and watching his mental state decline and decline because of repercussions of actions that  _ you’ve  _ taken, hell, you’re fine with  _ inadvertently  _ causing it due to backlash from an action you took! But no, you’re too  _ good _ to ever purposely hurt poor  _ Papyrus, _ ” Flowey spat. 

“That’s  _ enough,  _ Flowey,” Sans growled. 

“No no no,  _ I’m not done! _ ” Flowey continued, leaning forward, balanced precariously in the air upon a long stem. “You’re still stuck on your whole  _ actions-have-consequences  _ shtick! Well, guess what? They don’t. Not when you’ve inherited the power to control the very flow of time.” Flowey let out a small breath, chuckling. “Don’t you see?  _ We -  _ that means  _ you  _ and  _ I -  _ are the gods of this world. We’re  _ above consequences, _ ” Flowey stressed. “Now summon an attack and  _ break _ him.”

Papyrus looked up at Sans with wide, fearful eyes. “Sans, don’t, please don’t, you’re better than this, I know you are, he’s just trying to trick you, I know you can do better, I know you can be better, I-”

Papyrus was cut off by the sudden sound of a sharp bone being summoned in-hand. His eyelights snapped towards the construct, long and thin and fine-edged. 

Sans took a step forward.

“Please,” Papyrus begged. “Please don’t do this.”

Without so much as blinking an eye, Sans drove the bone attack into Papyrus’ left patella. With a sickening crack, Papyrus’ kneecap nearly shattered, hairline cracks spreading throughout the expanse of the bone. Papyrus screamed, bright red marrow dripping from the wound. 

“Shh, shh,” Sans soothed, reaching up his free hand to cup the side of Papyrus face. “Don’t worry, bro. It’ll all be over soon, yeah? Pretty soon there’ll be no pain, and you won’t remember anything, I  _ promise. _ ”

Flowey scoffed. “Stop coddling him. Goodness gracious, you’re really having a hard time with this, aren’tcha?”

Sans snapped his head towards Flowey, glaring. He sharply yanked the bone out of Papyrus’ kneecap, causing the muffled sobs to spike dramatically into a wail of agony. “Please. You think you can do better?”

“With the way you’re doing it now,  _ any day. _ I said  _ break  _ him, trashbag, not give him a scratch and then cover it with a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie band-aid,” Flowey snapped.

“I  _ will, _ ” Sans huffed right back at him, then turned to face his brother. A steady stream of tears trickled down Papyrus’ face, and he was doing his best to muffle the sobs that threatened to spill out at any moment. Sans tilted his head to the side, pondering on what the best way to go about this would be. 

“Well?” Flowey snapped.

Sans stabbed Papyrus’ right clavicle with the thin construct, earning another scream from the already injured skeleton. He stepped back, forming another construct in his hands while he listened to the wails. This second attack bone drove through Papyrus’ left-side ulna, absolutely crushing the bone and causing an obscene amount of marrow to start pooling on the ground below where his arm was suspended by one of Flowey’s vines. Papyrus’ wails echoed across the cavern walls.

The corners of Sans’ mouth twitched upwards into a grin.

Flowey smiled. “See? Now you’re getting it! Go for his femur next, those produce the loudest screams besides going in with a blaster and amputating an entire limb.”

“No, wait, please, please don’t-”

The next sharpened attack pierced through Papyrus’ right femur near the top of the bone, marrow spurting out almost instantly. Sans’ smile grew wider as he watched the thick, red liquid drip down the pearly white expanse of bone and then onto the stone floor of the cave where it started to pool. Papyrus kept screaming, over and over and  _ over  _ and wailing and  _ crying _ and yelling in agony, the volume of his cries spiking as Sans twisted the bone, sending more hairline cracks through Papyrus’ femur.

“Turn him around. I wanna get at his scapula.”

Papyrus sobbed as he was moved around by the vines, jostling the already broken bones into more painful positions than before. Sans aimed carefully with the next attack, making sure to pierce the flat expanse of bone but not touch Papyrus’ soul. As Sans gripped and twisted the bone and his brother’s cries grew louder, his grin grew wider, turning into chuckles.

“You see now?” Flowey said. “Now we can actually put this to use in other timelines. Look how much he’s hurting. Bet that’d catch the attention of Undyne when we rerun the Snowdin Massacre timeline.”

“Oh, you think?” Sans remarked sarcastically. “ ‘Hey, Undyne, here’s your best friend all chopped up and mangled’. Definitely a flare if we didn’t have one before.”

Flowey giggled again. “So, you ready for a reset? Are we gonna make use of this?”

Sans pondered for a moment, walking around Papyrus to look him in the eye.

All he saw was fear. 

Fear and betrayal.

“Nah,” Sans replied, summoning another long, sharp bone. “I’ve got a  _ whole  _ lot more to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give Pap more dialogue but it ended up being more Sans-and-Flowey-centric near the end so whoop
> 
> (also I'm working on part 3 of the Berry Wrong story so don't worry folks, it's gonna be written)


	5. There's Something Berry Wrong Here (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are two Blues, the Fell brothers get involved, and Stretch is overwhelmed a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just cranked this chapter out tbh
> 
> i am on _fire_
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> Edit: forgot to mention that I liberally used nicknames from the fic Broken Bones by Lady_Kit, it's amazing, go check it out.

The instantaneous teleport was jarring, unnecessarily so if they had taken maybe a few seconds more to let the machine run smoothly. Stretch managed to re-orient himself fairly quickly, standing up in what looked like the middle of his home in Snowdin.

He froze. The only sounds were his breathing and the occasional shift from Blue.

All was quiet. All was well. 

He was home.

His soul was calm for a brief second before Blue ripped his hand out of Stretch’s grasp. Stretch turned sharply, eyes widening, “Sans-”

“D-don’t touch me!” Blue shrieked, backing up as fast as he could. “Where have you taken me? Where are we? Please, please don’t hurt me,” he sobbed, back hitting the wall of the living room and shrinking down to the floor. His hands automatically went to rub around his ankles, and his distress seemed to skyrocket as he continued to run his hands around the bone. 

“Sans, I swear, I’m not going to hurt you,” Stretch stressed, bending down a bit to try and get closer while on the other’s level, but Blue wasn’t having it. He cried for Stretch to stop, to not hurt him, to  _ take him back - _ he was definitely not going to do that, but the thought of returning his brother(?) to that awful place made his stomach churn. He froze, not sure what to do.

“Papyrus? What in heaven’s name is going on?” 

Blue’s face contorted into a mixture of terror, suspicion, and confusion as the loud thumps of feet grew closer. Stretch stood up, turning towards the stairs and spotting his brother as he rushed down with wide eye sockets, blue pinpricks darting around to find the source of the noise. 

Stretch opened his mouth to explain, but a whimpering sound from the other Blue turned his gaze back towards him. He reached a hand out but immediately cursed himself and stopped short when the other gave a flinch. He looked back to his brother helplessly.

Blue swiftly made his way over to the crying and trembling version of… well, himself. Stooping down and crouching next to him - miraculously without the other going off - he said, softly, “Hey. You’re okay. Nobody’s going to hurt you, I promise.”

The other Blue’s jaw trembled. “Y… you’re me?”

“I guess so,” the original replied, smiling gently. “I’m from another universe - you’re in Underswap right now. Don’t worry, nobody from your universe will get you here.”

The other frowned in worry, glancing to Stretch before raising a shaky hand to point. “B-but he-”

“That’s my brother,” Blue said, gently cutting him off. “He’s from our universe, not yours. He won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Stretch met the other’s gaze tentatively. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but all he could see was fear.

 

_ Blue magic, reaching out and grabbing his soul, pulling him down in the snow. “I’ll take him back to the house. Teach him a lesson.” _

 

“Brother?” 

Stretch turned to look at his sibling, noticing the way he explicitly avoided using his name. “Call up the others. Try the Fells first. You said you were heading to the Classics’, and you obviously didn’t land there, so let’s not have them get shunted somewhere else.”

Stretch nodded, slowly backing out of the room and into the kitchen. He could feel the eyes of his brother’s alternate on him, never leaving him as he slowly moved away. He was still on edge even after he was out of the other’s sight, his hands trembling as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

He moved the device up next to his skull after hitting Red’s contact, trying to level his breathing. It rang once, twice, three times. Then four and five, and then it went to voicemail.

_ “Hey! It’s Sans. Fuck off unless you’re Grillby, Boss, or the fish bitch. Don’t leave a message!” _

Stretch sighed and hung up, dialing Fell’s number instead. It rang once, then the other picked up.

_ “What do you want, Ash Trash?” _

“Hey, Fell,” Stretch said. Shit, he didn’t realize how shaky his voice was before he spoke - it came out as more of a croak, weak and soft.

_ “Is something going on?”  _ Fell asked, the tiniest bit of concern showing.  _ “Answer me, swapshit.” _

“Yeah, uh-” Stretch cut himself off, clearing his throat, “I found a new universe, and sort of, uh, rescued a version of my brother from it. It’s bad, Fell,” he said. “Get your brother too and get over here.”

The other line was silent for a moment.  _ “I’ll get him. Don’t burn your house down.” _

Fell hung up, and Stretch was left to pocket his phone and lean against the kitchen wall, slumping down to the tile floor. He inhaled deeply, trying to gather his swimming thoughts. An alternate version of his brother - one that looked exactly like Blue, nonetheless - had been subjected to… god knows what kind of abuse(Stretch didn’t want to think about it, but he didn’t really have a choice, did he?) at the hands of… well, an alternate  _ him.  _ The soft conversation from the living room drifted into the kitchen, and although Stretch couldn’t make out what they were saying, he was glad it hadn’t escalated. They both seemed relatively calm, and that was relieving in itself.

Then a couple of other faint voices joined in the mix, angry and agitated - Stretch stood up, turning towards the front door - which was promptly pounded on in the form of two loud knocks. “Open up, swapshit, we’re here!” came one of the muffled voices.

The volume of the two voices in the living room raised, one of them worried and frightened.  _ “Shh, no, it’s okay, it’s okay,”  _ came the voice of Stretch’s brother, soothing and calming. Stretch quickly moved to the front door, turning the knob and opening it inwards.

He was nearly ran over by Fell.

“Where?” Fell asked, looking pointedly at Stretch. 

“Living room,” Stretch answered.

Fell quickly moved into the living room, Red following close behind - he gave a slight nod to Stretch in greeting before continuing behind Fell. Stretch followed the both of them.

When Stretch entered the room and made eye contact with the alternate of his brother, who was still sitting against the wall, the other’s eye sockets immediately widened. “No, no, he’s gonna take me back, please, don’t let him take me back-”

Blue’s head swiveled towards Stretch, who had already taken a step back. “Pap - brother, go back in the kitchen, now!” he said - Stretch didn’t think he had ever seen Blue this serious before, and he nodded sharply before backing into the kitchen once again.

The commotion from the other room put him on edge - he caught a bit of shouting that was quickly hushed, some stressed words, and then the volume rose again.

_ “Boss, just go to the kitchen! The kid’s freakin’ out!” _

_ “All right, all right!” _

There were footsteps and then Fell appeared, brows creased in - worry? He looked up, made eye contact with Stretch, and then walked past him, picking a spot on the other side of the room to stand against the wall.

“Is he-?”

“Scared of me? Yes,” Fell answered. “I’m guessing he doesn’t like Papyruses - and I’ll guess again as to why.”

The ‘why’ was left unspoken, hanging in the air. 

 

_ Mustering all the killing intent he can, thrusting the bone construct upwards, blood dripping and dust scattering - _

 

“- you even listening? I asked you a question, swapshit.”

Stretch looked up, meeting Fell’s gaze. “What?”

Fell sighed. “For fuck’s sake, don’t make me check you just to be able to-”

“Wait, Fell-”

Stretch shuddered, the tingly feeling of being checked rushing over him like a wave. He froze, eye sockets widening and fear rooting his to the ground as his stomach dropped. 

 

_ * “PAPYRUS” - LV2 - ATK 3 DEF 5 - HP 1/1 _

_ * Scared of you. _

 

Fell opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t, leaving his usual scowl slightly parted in confusion - and worry, there was that worry that looked so out of place in the other’s expression. 

Stretch held his breath in anticipation, and when the other didn’t speak, he exhaled slowly. “I-”

“No.” Fell raised a hand to silence him. “I don’t want to know. I trust in your reasoning.”

Stretch gaped. Fell wasn’t even going to ask why? “But-”

“Do you  _ want  _ to tell me?” Fell asked. There was silence. “That’s what I thought.”

Stretch was going to respond, but the clearing of someone’s throat brought his attention to the kitchen doorway, where Red was standing.

“Boss. Stretch,” he said. “We need ya in the living room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, same deal as the previous two - if you want me to continue, let me know!
> 
> This one was pretty fun, I've got some plans if I end up continuing ehehehe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Wanna chill with me on tumblr? Do you like undertale art and don't mind me screaming about the stories I write? come find me at gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com


End file.
